


One Day

by TheKryomancer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, IM GIVING THEM SEMI HAPPINESS, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nygmobblepot, They deserved happiness, spawned from a convo with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKryomancer/pseuds/TheKryomancer
Summary: Ed got courage in the early morning to ask Oswald something important





	One Day

The pouring rain slammed against the windows, thunder rumbled deeply and shook the whole house. The clock read 3 am but the darkness of the night made it impossible to read. The only sound that accompanied the sound of the storm was the breathing from Ed as he laid beside Oswald. It was quiet in the outside world, peaceful and serene. But Edward’s mind was screaming. It was loud and chaotic and impossible to ignore at this early hour. He wasn’t sure if his partner was asleep, but it didn’t hurt to check.

His voice was low and hoarse as he whispered, “Oswald?”

There was the rustling of fabric and a groan as Oswald rolled over and faced Edward. He gave the riddle master a sour look. He was  _ nearly  _ asleep when his name was called. Sleep was hard to come by lately. But Oswald gave him a curt smile. “Yes Ed?” He asked shortly, his tone dangerously teetering between frustration and anger.

Ed bit his tongue. This would have been different if there was no reply, if Oswald was oblivious to the things Ed wanted to say… wanted to ask. His mind was a roulette wheel with only one option and it was making Edward irritated. He stared at Oswald through the darkness, silence still blanketing him. He didn’t know where to start or where to end. These emotions were beyond him, and he didn’t know how to convey them. A riddle perhaps? No—Oswald still didn’t like riddles.

There was booming clap of thunder and Ed jolted momentarily, forced from his thoughts long enough to realize Oswald had rolled back over in an attempt to fall asleep. His opportunity had been missed. Or had it?

Ed mumbled something, too quiet for Oswald to make out what it was, but loud enough for him to hear  _ something _ was said. He flipped onto his back, looking at Ed with a look of confusion.

“What did you say?” Oswald asked exasperatedly. It was too late for this. Or was it to early? That didn’t change the situation. Ed looked away for a moment, almost too embarrassed to repeat himself. His sighed through his nose, weighing his options in his mind. He was silent for too long, and this worried Oswald. His tone softened as he took Ed’s hand in his. “What’s wrong?”

Another sigh escaped Ed and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. This was difficult. Much more difficult than he expected and Ed hated that. He wished this simpler. Finally, he worked up the nerve to look at Oswald, and that’s when Ed saw the genuine worry in his eyes. Ed’s chest tightened as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words,

“Will you marry me?” Ed blurted out suddenly.

It was quick and heavy and Oswald was very taken back by the question. It wasn’t something he expected to hear so early in the morning. He took a moment to process the question. Perhaps too long in Ed’s eyes. He laid there nervously, biting his lip as he waited for answer. His mind was screaming that this was a bad idea. That this was wrong. That it was too early.

“Of course.”

Ed blinked. He now noticed the soft smile that painted Oswald’s face.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Ed.” Oswald said softly.

“Really?”

Oswald nodded. “Yes.”

* * *

 

That afternoon, neither of them expected the GCPD to show up and arrest them. They could only was in horror as their were pulled apart, Ed being forced in the direction of a transfer vehicle for Arkham.

They were throwing glances back at each other, shouts of names. The only thing Ed managed to shout at Oswald before he was forced into the truck was a phrase.

“One day, Oswald!” He shouted. “One day!”


End file.
